Megaloid
by FairehMoon
Summary: Small stories featuring the characters of the Rockman and Vocaloid universe. Lots of fluff will happen. Utau and Astroboy characters are included. May include lots of crack couples.


She sighed sadly as she turned away from the rest of the group. This was stupid. All they were doing was talking about the same stupid thing they have been talking about every day since they met Rock Light! Why continue the conversation when it's easier just to ask him the stupid question! All they needed to do was go up and ask, "Are you secretly Megaman?"

Lola turned away from the group and walked into the kitchen, spotting her Japanese counterpart, Meiko, in front of the stove. Good, dinner was going to be soon.

"I'm not going to be here for dinner." Lola said quickly. Meiko turned around with a questioning look on her face.

"What? Why?" She asked. Lola smiled at her.

"Going out." Lola replied with a wink. The Japanese Vocaloid nodded, knowing that Lola was going out on one of her special dates.

"Have fun and be careful!" Meiko yelled out. Lola waved her hand good-bye before grabbing her coat and running out the door. Her brother stared after her as she passed him to get out of the house. He looked at Meiko, tilting his head slightly.

"What was that about?" he asked. Meiko shrugged, acting like it wasn't a big deal.

"Something about how she wanted to get away from everyone tonight."

He glanced at the front door again before asking, "Is it me, or is Lola's hair longer?"

"Oh for the love of - Leon, for the last time, just leave your sister alone." Leon shook his head.

"No, I want to know why she's been running off every night!"

"Leon, she does not leave every night." Meiko stated as she pointed the spoon she was cooking with at the blond and grey-haired Vocaloid. He gently touched the spoon and pushed it away from his face, not wanting to get any mash potatoes on his shirt.

"Just leave her alone," was Meiko's last words as she went back to preparing dinner. Leon huffed out a breath of air and walked back into the living room. Miriam looked up at him from the couch, worry written all over her face.

"Everything's fine." Leon said. "I just went in to see if Meiko was done with dinner." Miriam gave him a doubting look, but went back to listening to the conversation at hand.

Lola was glad she had brought her coat, it was freezing! She took deep breath and continued to walking towards town. Although the Vocaloid's lived quite far away from everyone, Lola liked to walk instead of driving or taking the bus. Besides, she needed the exercise.

She dug into her pants' pocket and pulled out her cell phone. The female Vocaloid smiled as she dialed a number real quick and putting the phone to her ear. "Please answer and say you aren't doing anything..." She whispered. The phone rang a bit before a small voice came on.

"Mad Scientists' residence, Iceman speaking, can I help you?"

"It's Lola." She heard a giggle.

"You want Metal, right? Hold on, I'll get him." She heard the running of feet and lots of shouting from varies voices.

She sat down on a nearby bench, teeth chattering as she wished she had grabbed her scarf. A breathe of what would be considered relief escaped her as she heard a grunt and "hello" on the other line.

"Jin? It's Lola." A chuckle came from the phone.

"I'm guessing you want to go out tonight?" He asked. She nodded as she answered,

"Yes please." Lola said softly.

"Okay then, where do you want to meet?"

"Does the Grand Mall sound good?"

"Grand Mall got it." Snickering and shushing was heard in the background. "I'll see you there." He then hung up.

She closed her cell phone, standing up and making her way to the one mall the town had. It seemed silly to have one mall in a huge town that could almost be called a city, but it was called the Grand Mall for a reason. It was several stories high, like a skyscraper, and it was wide. Lola hoped that they were going to able to find something to eat there. Hopefully he would pay for it. She didn't think about bringing money, she just wanted to leave the house as soon as possible.

She entered the building as soon as she got to it, standing so that she could see the doors. Lola was sure he would enter the same doors as she did. He always entered this entrance. She jumped when she felt a freezing hand land on her shoulder. Her eyes traveled up and met the cold red eyes of a man.

"D-don't do that you jerk!" She shouted as she slapped his hand away. He smiled. "How did you get here so fast anyways!"

"I got Quick to carry me here." She sighed. Of course he had his brother get him here. Quick sure was...um...quick.

"So, what do you want to eat?" He asked.

"Whatever you want to eat, Metal." She replied. He wrinkled his noise at her. She never really called him by his actual name. He was mostly called as Jin, a name she gave him to make it easier to establish a difference between him, and actual metal.

"Italian sound good?" he said. It was her turn to wrinkle her nose.

"Italian? Where did that come from?" Jin shrugged.

"I just want Italian, is that a bad thing?" Lola shook her head. She didn't understand him sometimes. He technically didn't need to eat one bit, being that he was completely metal. He just didn't want her to feel out of place.

They made casual talk as they walked around a bit before stopping at Wario's. Jin made a face like he wasn't sure they should eat there, but Lola's stomach yelled out to protest. The pink dinosaur looking waitress led them to their seats, and eventually took their orders. Jin went ahead and asked about the other Vocaloids that Lola left at home. She simply said they were fine and that everything was still normal. He suspected otherwise, but didn't push it further.

Lola decided it would be a good idea to walk around after dinner. They proceeded to pay for their dinner and go on to look around the giant mall. Lola dragged him into a couple of shops, trying on a couple of clothes. He went on to tell her how she looked. Unlike other guys who told their girlfriends that they looked good in anything they wore, Jin went on to tell her the full on truth.

"Oh, it makes you look a bit chubby in the middle."

"Don't you think it's showing too much of your boobs?"

"You could wear it like-ah ha! There, much better."

"A naked dog wouldn't even be caught seen in that!"

"Wear that tomorrow, you would have my eyes on you all night!"

"No, it's just...no."

She was disappointed a bit by some of these comments, but she knew how he worked. He had told her that he had a metal heart, and that meant he didn't care about anything. It gave her doubt that he truly loved her. But she pushed the thought away, and tried on another outfit. They soon left some stores with a couple of bags that Lola insisted that she carried. She didn't want to trouble him with the baggage. Not that he would carry it anyways.

The two walked back into the cold air outside of the Grand Mall, and started to walk back to Lola's mansion. They reached the half-way point, where they were to go separate ways.

"Thanks for walking me this far." Lola said softly. He shrugged.

"It's nothing." he said back. She shifted her weight to her other leg, and looked at the ground.

"Well, I better get going." She turned around to leave when she heard him say,

"We'll go again tomorrow." She smiled and giggled.

"Let's try breakfast!" She shouted as she ran off towards her home. He stared after her as he realized something.

They should have kissed.


End file.
